Polymerase chain reaction (hereinafter, will be abbreviated as “PCR”) is known as a gene amplification method. The PCR is a method that allows for amplification of a great amount of specific DNA fragments from an extremely small amount of DNA sample in a short time. The method is applied to a wide range of fields from clinical genetic diagnosis to food hygiene inspection and criminal investigation as well as basic research.
Thermal convection PCR has been offered as a facilitated PCR method. Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of a thermal convection PCR apparatus. The thermal convection PCR apparatus includes a cylindrical reaction vessel. The reaction vessel is angled relative to a vertical axis. A liquid mixture (a solution including a sample liquid and a reactant solution) is injected into the reaction vessel, and the liquid mixture is heated while the reaction vessel is being rotated about the vertical axis. Thus, thermal convection of the liquid mixture is generated.